


why are you here

by T100Loser



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drug Use, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T100Loser/pseuds/T100Loser
Summary: Based off of Machine Gun Kelly's song 'why are you here'
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	why are you here

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't dabbled in writing for a while so I'm a bit rusty. Please forgive if I have any messed up grammar.

'Why are you here?' Kara texts, spotting Lena across the club with a group of people, more specifically, James. 

Kara and Mike decided to ditch the night in on the sofa and go out, Mike's choice. She disagreed, but with Mike's constant pleading and promises of a good time, she gave in. What could go wrong? 

Stepping foot into that club was her first mistake that night. The second mistake took place moments after the first, spotting Lena. She didn't mean to stare but, hot damn did she look good in that black dress that fits her curves just right. Her hair was let down, loose, free to the world. Kara is stunned by the site, lost in her not so PG thoughts.

It takes a nudge from Mike to get her back to the world. She earned a small tease from Mike. All she offers him in return was a nervous smile. This night is not going to end well.

Before the move further into the club, Kara takes her phone out and shoots Lena a quick text and quickly puts her phone away, barely catching a glimpse of the time. 11:43.

This isn't how Kara planned on spending her Saturday. Kara had planned on watching some cheesey romcom movie while stuffing her face with potstickers till she gets sick. That was going to be the case, until Mike showed up and dragged her out of her apartment for once. 

Alex has made multiple attempts over the past few weeks to get her sister out, always failed. No one knows what's making Kara act like this. She used to love going out, having fun. Ever since that night at a Noonan's.

Now here Kara is. Sitting at a booth, with Mike, trying to avoid Lena's presence at the club. Trying not to focus in that knot in her chest she gets, hearing Lena's laugh from across the room. 

"She shouldn't be here." Kara whispers to herself. She got a text from Lena tonight, asking if she was home. Kara lied, saying she wasn't. But then again, Lena said she was alone. Whose lying now?

Against her better instincts, she checks her phone, hoping for a text. Instead, all she sees is her lock screen and big white numbers reading, 12:03. This is going to be a long yet fast night. 

She gets up off her seat and heads to the bathroom without acknowledging Mike, passing Lena's booth. She can't help but feel like there's a pair of eyes burning into her. 

Right as the blonde enters the single bathroom, she feels the door stop right as she trys to push it shut. 

"Avoiding me?" The familiar voice burns her. She looks up and meets what should be green eyes. Kara focuses on her eyes. They're dilated, large. 

"Are you high?" Kara asks in a low tone. Noting how the other girl is smiling smugly at her.

Lena chuckles as she reaches her hand out to stroke the long beautifully curled blonde hair infront of her, slowly leading the other girl back so she can shut the door behind them. Now rendering them both completley alone. 

"What happened to that 'demon in the night' party goer?" Lena asks, darkness in her tone. 

"Lena we can't do this again" The now flustered girl chokes out. "I wasn't myself. I'm not myself when you're around."

Lena slowly reaches to her own breast, digging for something inside her dress. She gives Kara an angelic smile as she pulls out a little baggy of a white powdery substance. "What is it that you called me that night?" The dark haired girl hums out so innocently. 

Kara chokes back her words, refusing to give into Lena's tactics once again. "I need to get back." She tries to push Lena aside softly, making an attempt for the door. 

Lena giggles at the girl pursuing the door handle. She swats her hand away, curling her index finger as a sign for her to follow to the counter. Lena calmly opens the baggy and shakes out some of the substance, getting it ready for the two.

"This is insane." She shuffles closer to the counter. Lena steps behind her, holding the luscious blonde hair back as Kara leans forward. Lena leans into Kara's shoulder, placing soft open mouthed kisses up to her neck, giving her permission to cmdo what she knows the girl wants. 

"Go ahead darling" she speaks into the girls toned ear nipping at the earlobe. She can see Kara's goosebumps form from the physical contact. 

Kara smiles at the finely chopped up lines of what shes assuming is cocaine. She leans closer to the substance, using her left middle finger to close her left nostril. Before she does what she now realized she's been itching for these past few minutes, she is stopped by Lena reaching around her shoulder, handing her a short clear tube, assuming it's a straw. 

Kara turns her head to look at the pale girls face resting on her shoulder now, holding out the straw. She takes the straw while still keeping eye contact. "What is this?" She asks as she turns her face to the white lines. Placing the straw to her nose and against the counter. Quickly, in one smooth motion, she clears one line into her nose. Dropping the straw instantly, tilting her head up and sniffling harshly. 

Lena hums at the site, taking the chance to snake her arms around the distracted girls waist. Hugging her friend feels like gone to her. She missed this. 

Before she can make another move, Kara picks up the straw and cleans up the rest of the counter with her nose, stunning Lena 

"The demon has returned." Smiling at the girls joke, Kara turns to face her. 

Kara doesn't say anything in return, instead she cups Lena's face and pulls her into a bruising kiss. Not slow and passionate as their first kiss was, no, this was hungry, greedy.

Kara shifts their poison in one movement, chrushing Lena against the counter. Placing her hands on the exposed pale knees, snaking her hands to the back of her thighs. Lifting her up onto the counter, moans being swallowed by swirling tongues. 

Once the pale skinned woman is safely and comfortably set on the counter, Kara takes it upon herself to rake the tight dress up her waist. Groaning when she sees that there is nothing underneath the dress. 

Kara stops all movements at the sight, drinking in the site. She's clearly wet, clearly high, and not so subtly, horny. Dragging her short nails up the soft thighs, inching closer to the source of the wetness. She doesn't even bother to slow down, immediately teasing the girls clit.

Lena let's out a moan from her chest and the sensation. "What ever you do, do not stop." She shakily says. 

Kara smiles up at Lena as she plunges on finger inside. Thrusting her single finger slow and deep. Drawing a breathy "more" from Lena. She does as asked, slowly adding a second finger, picking up the pace once the finger is submerged.

After a few short minutes of thrusts, Kara leans in and sucks her swollen clit into her mouth. Feeling Lena's legs start quivering and she comes undone. Lena clamps her legs over Kara's head, keeping her in place as she's overcome by her orgasm. Kara lightens up on her thrusts, pulling her fingers out in a brutally slow manner, still sucking and flicking her tongue over the sensitive clit. Riding Lena through her spasm. 

Once Lena's back into her head, she pushes Kara away, smiling. "Better than the first time." She smirks. 

Kara helps her down, and straightens out Lena's dress for her, helping clean the two up. Before the two exit, Lena checks over Kara once more, making sure no residue is left on her nose.

They both exit the bathroom, ten minutes after entering. The two make it back to their respective spots, only to see that James has joined Mike at the booth. The two girls give each other a worried look as the approach the boys. 

Kara starts feeling sick to her stomach as she watches her lover cuddle up to James. Mike notices Kara turn pale. "You feeling ok?" He asks, placing his hand on her shoulder. 

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, just-" She stops mid sentence to look Lena in her eye, reading her mind. "Just tired." She musters out a smile towards Mike. 

James questions on, sadly. "Why did you go with Kara?"

Kara and Lean both look at each other horrified. They can't come up with a decent alibi this time. Like what? 'We had to go do something' or 'Lena's an angel with the white'.

The boys decide to drop it to go get shots. The night furthers on. Dancing, doing shots, having a good time. 

\---

Once Mike drops Kara at home, all Kara feels is regret. She hates that she saw Lena again, got high. Before she turns in and goes to bed, she shoots Lena a quick text before succumbing to her sleepiness. 

'Nobody can know'

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it wasnt bad but this song has been fucking my brain and I thought it'd be a good supercorp alternative universe fic, and I dont think anyone would write it so I did it. Hope yall liked it. Also, give the song a listen.


End file.
